3XG-03DA Gundam Deathscythe Amaterasu
= = The 3XG-03DA Gundam Deathscythe "Amaterasu" (aka (ヨミの支配者) Yomi no shihai-sha ') is the '(月の影女武芸者) Izanami Onna-bugeisha form of the 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Shadow Empress (影の皇后, Kage no kōgō) Attire of the 3XG-01D, the evolved form of Akatsuki, who was once a ronin that became an empress of her own kingdom. Designed as a female samurai (Onna-bugeisha) empress who leads her people with sovereign and glory. Her overall design improved since her days as a wanderer, and she gains new powers and skills during her time traveling the lands. Both sodes were equal in size but enlarge slightly than previous small right one. The dou is a mix of the iron plates (tosei dou) as the frame or rib cage, and individual scales (kozane dou) as the cover, with the face of a wolf carved on the front. Both arms are armored with slightly spiked kote and clawed han kote, which can double as weapons. The haidate is shorten as the kusazuri and fitted with powerful small thrusters, and given a open skirt made of fur-like material. In fact, the whole armor is covered with a coat of silky white fur and some parts are decorated with them. Finally, though occasionally, she have a kabuto with a sun crest and mane of white, and a mempo or mask that covers from the nose to the chin, designed as a wolf's snarl. Though not usually seen, underneath the mask is a chin guard designed as the furry neck of the canine lupus. The empress retained her original weapons as well as her previous ones, such as the kama yari. While she also gain new weapons, she replaced a few with either improved or new ones. She also gain a special buff ability similar to Imperia's Valhalla mode, called ' ''Shinarui , and a new special move named Imperial Regalia of Japan Armaments ;*"Katana"(刀) :The pair of katanas is retained but improved slightly, to both appearance and stats. :;*"Dark Muramasa" (闇村正) :The same Muramasa with a black coating improving the blade's keener edge and durability. While retaining the same role as previously, it can parry and block like normal katanas, without the worry of breaking the blade. The kanji ' (闇), ''Yami ' means "Darkness" or simply "Dark". :;*"Light Masamune" (灯正宗) :The same Masamune with a white coating improving the blade's high durability and edge. While retaining the same role as previously, it can slice and cleave like normal katanas, without the worry of being stuck halfway. The kanji ' (灯), Hikari ' means "Light". ;*"Chokutō" (直刀) :Replacing the Wakizashi is a short, straight sword. Similar to the predecessor, it's the hybrid of the two older swords, the balance of the two. ;*"Naginata" (薙刀) :The polearm is retained from the previous but coated with special coating. ;*Kama yari (鎌槍 ''sickle spear) :A polearm similar to the Naginata, but with a large protrusion as the sickle or scythe. ;*Ōdachi (大太刀) :A long-bladed katana, or field sword, normally used from horseback because it was unwieldy on foot. Coated a special black paint, it's large swing is similar to the polearms, albeit shorter, and long blade can cleave several target(s) at once. It does have a sheath, despite the blade being too long, which have an opening on the side helping it to be sheathed and drawn. ;*"Kunai" (苦無) :A pair of or several daggers are retained as the multi-functional weapon. Its improvement is the payload compartment in the blade near the handles. ;*"Shuriken" (手裏剣) :Several small throwing weapons are retained as long range weapons. ;*"Makibishi" (撒菱) :Several caltrops or sharp spiked objects are retained as grenade-like weapons ;*"Yumi" (弓) :A foldable, large bow with asymmetrical limbs is retained, but covered with Shimenawa ropes and Shide paper charm streamers. ;*"Tanegashima" (種子島) :A matchlock configured arquebus-style rifle is retained :;*"Bajōzutsu" (馬上筒)) ::A tanegashima pistol is retained and a pair is always equipped. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Nawa" (縄'') :A rope/cable attachment used on the ya (arrows), kunai, and bō-hiya, for either climbing or gripping onto targets for reeling them closer combat or swing them aside. ;*"Horo" (母衣) :A type of cloak or garment attached to the back of the armour worn by samurai on the battlefields. This version of the cloak is actually a small cloth attached on the back, which when activated, will "inflated" into a large ""balloon" that protects the user from all direction for a set number of uses. Special Attacks ;*Sanshu no Jingi/Mikusa no Kandakara (三種の神器) ''Imperial Regalia of Japan :The "Three Sacred Treasures of Japan", consist of the sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi, the mirror Yata no Kagami, and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama. This special attack is similar to Akatsuki's Tenka Goken, as it summons the three legendary sacred treasures of Japan. Like the legendary collection of swords, each item has their own ability and power. However, this is simply summoning the powerful weapons instead of instantly using them. It'll last as long as the wielder's life span in battle. :;*Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草薙劍) ::The Kusanagi is a tachi the size of a short sword, wielded mostly one-handed. The main offense of the three piece, it deals very powerful damage and can unleash beams of energy for long range targets. This item represents the primary virtues valor. :;*Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡) ::The Yata no Kagami is a sacred mirror, that floats around and protects the wielder; it does not require to be carried by hand. Despite being called a mirror, this item is a Shinju-kyo or bronze mirror, decorated with images of animals from the Japanese Zodiac. This item represents the primary virtues wisdom (the mirror) :;*Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊勾玉) ::The Yasakani no Magatama is a magatama (勾玉'), a curved, comma-shaped beads used as ceremonial and religious objects. Like the mirror, it floats around the user and act as support, like magical attacks or healing support. Each used support changes the color of the magatama, the default being jade green. This item represents the primary virtues benevolence (the jewel) Variants ;*3XG-03DAS Gundam Deathscythe Amaterasu Shiranui :An awakened form of "Amaterasu" Attire, with the mane exuding a long, pure white of flowing energy. This form increases all parameters and stats enormously, similar to Imperia Valhalla mode, which the empress does not require thrusters to boost around, high durability, and extends the power to the equipments. The special move "Imperial Regalia of Japan" also improved: the Kusanagi turned from the erroneously tachi appearance to a tsurugi or Japanese straight, double-edged sword; The Yata no Kagami become an actually glass, reflecting-silver framed mirror; and the The Yasakani no Magatama splits into multiple, colored small ones each with their own individual support. This will last as long as the user's life in battle, the mode simply replenishes the health (if any is lost) and increase the stats, but the user can be damage as usual if the opponent have the determination and patience. History Notes & Trivia *The name "Amaterasu" '天照''' in Japanese means "shining in heaven", after Amaterasu-ōmikami" 天照大神, the goddess of the sun *'(ヨミの支配者) ''Yomi no shihai-sha ' means "the Ruler of Yomi" *The awakened form, 'Shiranui' ('不知火') "''unknown fire", is named after an optical phenomenon of the same name. *The name Izanami is named after Izanami-no-Mikoto, a goddess of both creation and death, as well as the former wife of the god Izanagi-no-Mikoto *The wolf motif and name is inspired from a wolf called Amaterasu (天照; heaven's illumination) from the game series, Ōkami. Likewise, the awakened mode is named after the wolf goddess' previous incarnation, Shiranui (白野威; White-wild Majesty).